


[Podfic] Penguins in Love by c00kie

by ashisfriendly, c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Penguins, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ben draws on Leslie, they’re waiting for the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Penguins in Love by c00kie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penguins in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486491) by [c00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie). 



> This is a podfic, written by c00kie and performed by me!! MERRY CHRISTMAS HANA!!! This is part 1 of your presents for the holiday season. You bring me joy and this fic warms my heart and is perfect for my teenage girl voice because of your flawless high school universe you've set here and the beautiful words you've written. It was a pleasure and an honor to read them and say them with my mouth. I LOVE YOU!!


End file.
